Usual Night at the Salvatore Boarding House
by delenaklarolineFTW
Summary: One-Shot. Elena goes to the boarding house to see her boyfriend, Damon. When she doesn't find him in the living room she goes to his bedroom. One thing leads to another and soon enough the floor is covered with their clothes. Rated M for Smut.


Elena walked into the boarding house and sat down on the couch. She waited for any sign of Damon coming but as time passed she grew impatient. She walked upstairs to his bedroom and without hesitation walked in. Elena looked around the room and saw him still asleep on his bed. She quietly got under the covers and laid her head on his chest. Damon began to stir and opened his eyes only to meet Elena's. They two stayed like that for a moment but the silence was interrupted by the moans escaping his mouth as Elena placed her lips on his. It took a second for Damon to respond but soon he deepened the kiss causing Elena to lay flat on top of his body. Her hands moved from his chest to his shoulders then his hair. Elena tugged on his hair and smiled through the kiss. She backed away and stared into Damon's eyes and continued where they left off. His tongue slid through her lips and moved within her mouth. A burst of energy spread through Damon's body. They tangled each other with the tongues causing a moan to escape from both their mouths. Damon slid his hands onto Elena's hips and moved up towards her chest. He pulled away from her lips and look into her eyes waiting for a sign to move on further. She nodded and just like that he flipped them over so he was now on top. Elena unbuttoned his shirt and used her hands to explore his torso; feeling every inch of new skin before tracing with her finger around his abs. Damon tugged on Elena's revealing shirt and sat up allowing her to take it off. He looked at her body in awe. His eyes darted towards her bra which covered most of her chest leading to lots to imagine. He smirked then pressed his body against hers one more time. Damon slid Elena's pants down before taking off his own, and tossed them onto the floor beside the other discards pieces of clothing. Elena wrapped her hands around Damon's neck pulling him closer for another kiss. His lips moved down from hers and onto her earlobes. His whispered words that caused Elena to moan loudly. He bit her earlobe making her whimper for him. Damon took her hint and moved his hands to her back to unclasp her bra then ripped off her panties. He slid off his boxers and sat up. Elena glanced quickly at his length then back at her boyfriend. She sat up on the bed and straddled his lap. His erection rose making her smirk. Damon placed his hands on Elena's breasts and tugged at her nipples making them hard. He bit onto them, tugging them causing Elena to scream in ecstasy. Elena couldn't take it anymore so she slid her hand from Damon's cheek down onto his length and stroked it gently. She rubbed it in a smooth pattern. She fell back onto the pillow as Damon lied down into between her now spread apart legs. He kissed her passionately while sliding his fingers into her. Elena's hips bucked in response causing Damon to push in and out at a faster rate. Elena's head fell back enjoying the sensation Damon's fingers were creating. Damon took this as a sign to enter another finger making Elena scream his name. Without warning he took his fingers out causing her to whimper. Elena looked down and saw his head near her aching core. The confusion disappeared when she felt his tongue replace his fingers which were now rubbing her wet folds. Just as she was about to reach her climax Damon slid his tongue out. He kissed her thighs and moved up until he rejoined his with Elena's once more. Elena bit his bottom lip when she felt him enter her. He slid in all the way as she wrapped her legs around his waist giving him a sign to begin. Damon slid out but not a moment later he began thrusting slowly into Elena. Her nails dug into his back making him close his eyes and sigh. He picked her up and angled his hips with hers to get himself deeper. Elena bit into his neck with her human teeth when he hit her g-spot. Damon started to quicken his pace feeling her close herself around him. She was close and so was he. Damon's thrusts grew wilder and just like that, they both released themselves. He fell onto the bed beside Elena and pulled her on top of him; he knew they weren't done yet. Elena didn't need an invitation she slid herself onto his length and grinded her body against his. While doing this she placed on hand on his chest making him look towards her in question. With the other hand, she touched her all along her torso, chest and played with her breasts; taunting him. Damon moaned at this sigh and without hesitating pulled her down and attacked her lips. He grabbed her waist and Elena moved her hips faster. He released himself into her and placed a kiss onto her sweaty forehead. She placed her head onto his chest and pulled the covers up over their bodies. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and a thought came to him. Elena didn't see the devilish smirk on his face but felt his hands travel to her ass and squeeze making her sigh. She wasn't going to let him got off that easy so she slid her tongue across his chest slowly feeling his body tense up under her. Knowing this would go on for hours Damon pulled her head to his and kissed her passionately. Both stopped her other actions and continued to make out. They pulled apart and Damon hugged Elena closer. Elena pulled out of his embrace and told him to bite her. Damon caressed her neck with his lips and soon enough bit into it drawing out blood. Elena moaned as the sensation overwhelmed her. Damon drew his fangs out and once again wrapped his arms around Elena's body. He kissed her cheek and they both drifted off to sleep in that position.


End file.
